


The Shattered Family

by RoseanneAstridMikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Elemental Magic, F/M, Family Issues, Labonair Family, Tribrids, Vampire Diaries Season 2, Vampire Diaries Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseanneAstridMikaelson/pseuds/RoseanneAstridMikaelson
Summary: Warlocks & Witches are connected to Mother Nature, they draw power from Nature but they're nothing compared to the Elementals. Elementals aren't just connected to Mother Nature, they're in tune with her, apart of her, they're one of her her first Human formed children to ever walk the Earth.Warlocks and Witches envy or hate them. However, one Elemental fell in love with a Warlock, and vice versa, and they had a child, a Daughter. The first Hybrid. An Elemental Witch. And she, like her Mother, fell in love with another species. A Werewolf. They had five children. The first Tribrids. And like the Mikaelsons, they were turned into Immortals.





	1. CAST

**D.B. Woodside ** _as_ ** Dasan 'Dan' Labonair **

**"** _The Brother Who Will Die For His Younger Siblings._ **"**

"They're my younger siblings. They're all I have. I'd do anything for them, Klaus."

"I have always been on your side, Koda! Always and this is the thanks I get!?!"

"That's what Big Brothers do. We protect them and love them no matter what. I have been doing it for ten thousand years, Elijah."

"I'm not gonna stop, Roe! I'm always going to be there for you, even if you tell me that you don't need me!"

* * *

**Shemar Moore ** _as_ **Dakotah 'Koda' Labonair**

**"** _The Brother Who Won't Hesitate To Kill Anyone Who Annoys Him._ **" **

"We're Immortals, we can't be killed, Damon. The only thing that can temporary kill us is the Daggers. Although mine doesn't work on me."

"My Siblings hate me because I am just like Klaus. I have Daggered them and sometimes, mostly in Ana's and Roe's cases, I have left them Daggered and in boxes for centuries, Stefan."

"Ah, you must be Bonnie Bennett! Your my Great Aunt's direct descendant! Although, you're not as powerful as she was."

"If you lay a single finger on that Doppelganger, I won't hesitate to Dagger you, Tiana!"

* * *

**Phoebe Tonkin ** _as_ ** Tayanita 'Tiana' Labonair**

**"** _The Sister Who Envies Happy Familes._ **"**

"Do you know how much I envy your Family, no matter how small it is, Elena?"

"I have a fucking Doppelganger, Koda! How the fuck do I have a Doppelganger!?! Why do I have a Doppelganger!?!"

"If you ask me, we should kill them, Klaus."

"She killed Kol! Your Brother, your friend, or have two forgotten that!?!"

* * *

**Zendaya **_as_** Rozene 'Roe' Labonair**

**"** _The Sister Who Keeps Herself Sane Through Drugs And Alcohol._ **"**

"I'm a drug addict, so what are you going to do about it, Elena? Your're not my Mother, besides I'm only here because Stefan asked me here, so don't push me."

"The alcohol helps keep me sane in this messed up Family, Rebekah."

"I've been alive for ten thousand fucking years, it's not gonna kill me, Dan!"

"My Family isn't broken! It's shattered. There's a difference, Elijah. Broken means something be fixed, but if it's shattered, there's nothing you can do."

* * *

**Shelley Hennig ** _as_ ** Aiyana 'Ana' Labonair**

**"** _The Baby Sister That Protects Herself Through Insanity._ **"**

"What? You've seen me do worse things, Tiana."

"You kept me Daggered for nearly three Centuries, Koda! Three fucking centuries! And you want me to help you kill the Salvatore Brothers..... Ok, I'm in."

"Every Family needs the Evil Sibling, the Bitchy Sibling, the Insane Sibling, the Druggy Sibling, and the Protective Sibling. I just happen to fall under the Insane category, Elena."

"Ew.... Kol and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Right, Kol?"

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries Cast ** _as_ ** Their Respectful Selves**


	2. The Beginning Pt. 1

Rozene 'Roe' Labonair, an Immortal being that has walked the Earth for ten thousand years, could not believe the situation she found herself in. Stefan Salvatore, a friend she had made in the late 1920's through her, deceased, friend, Alexia 'Lexi' Branson, had called her and asked her to help him and his Brother, Damon Salvatore, who Roe had learned that he was the one who killed Lexi, deal with one of their former love interest. Katherine Pierce. Or as Roe knew her as Katerina Petrova.

However, when she got there, she found herself stuck babysitting Katherine's Doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, her younger Brother-slash-Cousin, Jeremy Gilbert, their Human Aunt Jenna Sommers, who had no idea about the Supernatural, and a Human boy named Matthew 'Matt' Donovan, who also had no idea about the Supernatural. At the same time, Roe was also teaching Caroline Forbes, a newly turned Vampire, control and everything else that came with being a Vampire. Luckily, Roe didn't have that much contact with her Great Aunt's direct descendant, Bonnie Bennett, a young but powerful, not as powerful as her Legandary Ancestors, such as Qetsiyah and Ayana. 

Upon learning of Elena's existence, Roe had half a mind to call either her Older Brother, Dasan 'Dan' Labonair, and his best friend, Elijah Mikaelson, or her other Older Brother, Dakotah 'Koda' Labonair, and Elijah's Younger Half-Brother, Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson, and tell one of them that there was a Human Doppelganger. However, Roe knew that if Katherine was involved, then she had something planned, and might have something to do with her freedom and Elena being the key, so Roe decided that she'd wait and see what the outcome of it was. Katherine succeeding or failing.

Right now though, Roe was regretting not calling one of her Brothers.

She was no babysitter.

She was one of the first Immortal Tribrids.

An Immortal Elemental Were-Witch who had control of the Air/Wind Element.

Roe used drugs to dull the pain of the loss of her Sisters, due to fact that she ran away from Koda and Klaus before they could Dagger her and getting into a fight with Elijah about the fact that Klaus lied, which caused her to run away from him and Dan, and to ignore the need to use her Element and Witch Magic constantly. Just breathing the air and feeling the wind rush around her as it was carried through the weather wasn't the same as controlling it, feeling the rush of power as she used her Magic, while also feeling as if she was gliding through the air, riding the winds back.

At this very moment, Roe was sitting at her window sill seat, smoking weed, she forgot the name in her hazed like state, with the window open so that her room didn't smell. She knew that Jeremy, who was getting over his drug addictions, and anything connected to them, through focusing on the Supernatural, would often come into her room and ask her about certain centuries or what she did in the past or if she had anyone she missed.

Elena, who knew about these visits, bluntly told Roe that she couldn't smoke, drink, or do drugs around Jeremy. Roe was dumbfounded. No one, no one had ever dared talked to her like that and had gotten away with it other then her Siblings and the Mikaelsons. If it was anyone else, the Air/Wind Elemental would have gone straight to one of her three Siblings, other then Dan, or sometimes Klaus and Kol, and that person who had spoken to her so rudely would be dead. But here she was, in her room, well the Gilbert Guest Room, which she now considered hers, smoking weed outside her window while everyone else, AKA Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan were at the Lockwood Masquerade Ball, dealing with Katherine while she, and Alaric Saltzman, were on Doppelganger Duty.

"Are you serious!?!"Elena exclaimed, her arms crossed as she stood in Roe's doorway with a scowl on her face as she looked at Roe, who turned sharply to look at her with narrowed eyes."What is with you and drinking, smoking weed, and doing drugs twenty-four seven, Roe!?!"

"I'm a drug addict, are you going to do about it, Elena?"Roe replied sarcastically as she stood up from her spot."And for the record, I don't smoke and drink as much as I do drugs so, it's not really twenty-four seven."

"Can you at least stop smoking for two days, Roe."Elena snapped back.

Roe's eyes narrowed and she appeared in front of the brunette, causing her to gasp in shock and surprise."Your're not my Mother,"Roe said in a calm voice but Elena could hear the edge in the Immortal's voice loud and clear."besides I'm only here because Stefan asked me here, so don't push me."Roe gritted out."Now, what do you want?"

Remembering what she originally came in here for, Elena told Roe want she wanted from the Immortal."I need you to take me to the Lockwood Estate."

"Why? I thought you didn't want to go to that silly Ball?"Roe asked, pretending and hoping that Elena didn't find out about what the others were planning.

"Don't play dumb, Roe."A groan escaped Roe's lips."I know what the others are doing and I know that you got stuck on looking after me."Knowing that they'd just end up arguing, the Immortal decided to just roll with whatever Elena was planning on doing.

"Fine."Roe walked over to her dressing table, opening her draws, Roe rumbled around until she found her car-keys."Go wait for me in the car"Roe said as she threw the keys at Elena, who barely managed to catch them."while I throw some clothes on."Roe said and Elena realised that Roe was only wearing a black tank top and panties.

A blush spread across Elena's cheeks as she did a double take. If she wasn't straight and in love with Stefan, she might have jumped Roe right there and then. Horrified by her sudden thoughts, that she had one too many times when it came to Roe when the Immortal was showing off all the right curves and her lack of sex causing her hormones to go wild and wanting to make her jump the nearest person who was basically the very definition of drop dead sexy, the Doppelganger raced out of the room as if the Devil was out to get her. Roe blinked a few times before she smirked, realising that Elena had basically eye fucked her. Chuckling to herself, Roe got changed before darting out of the house and into the drivers seat of her 70's Black Dodge Car.

Roe held out her hand for her car-keys and Elena handed over the keys. Putting the car in reverse, Roe pulled out of the driveway and onto the road."Look, I'm suppose to be, for the lack of better terms, babysitting you at back at the house. I don't care how you found out about this. But if anyone asks, you snuck into my room, while I was having a shower, and stole my car-keys, alright?"Elena nodded in understanding."you go in, you do whatever it is you wanna do then come straight back to the car. I don't feel like dealing with Damon's shit and annoying voice tonight."

"Thank you."Elena said sincerely after a few minutes.

"Don't."Roe retorted, giving the Human Doppelganger a side glare."Seriously, just don't. I'm only doing this because I don't wanna deal with your puppy eyes, the begging and whatever else you have up your selves."


	3. The Beginning Pt. 2

Roe parked the car a bit away from the Lockwood Estate and unbuckled her seat-belt and Elena did the same."Thanks again, Roe."

The Immortal Air Elemental just rolled her eyes in annoyance and waved her hand, silently telling Elena to go and the Doppelganger did just that. Roe watched her go to the Estate before sighing softly to herself. Reaching over the passenger seat, Roe opened the glove box and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Opening the packet, Roe took out a cigar and placed it in her lips and lit it, taking a long drag as she winded down the window. Exhaling, Roe created a large smoke ring with a little bit of help of her Air Magic. 

Roe only smoked cigars when she was out of weed or in some cases, like now, when she forgot take her packet of weed with her when she was with the Salvatore Brothers and the Scooby Gang. Blowing more smoke rings outside her car. As she continued to smoke, a smell she had grown used to over the centuries. Blood. And it wasn't just anyone's blood. It was Doppelganger Blood. Human Doppelganger Blood. Elena.

Quickly putting her packet in her jacket pocket, Roe opened the car door, got out. Throwing her used cigar to the ground, she stomped on it, digging it into the ground with her shoe covered foot as she looked in the direction of where the smell of blood was coming from and found Elena walking towards her with blood on the sleeves of her shoulders.

"Elena, what the hell-"Roe was cut off by something hitting her in the back of the head. The force, and the fact that someone was able to sneak up on her, of the blow was enough to knock her off her feet, and give her concussion, and she fell face first onto the ground.

"_**ROE!**_"Roe heard Elena yell in horror.

Roe looked up weakly, her eyesight started to blur as black dots swarmed her vision and everything started to fade into darkness around her. The last thing Roe managed to see was someone dressed up and wearing a mask, a jester mask, grabbing Elena.The Doppelganger started struggling the man's grip, only to be knocked unconscious with a chloroform soaked rag.

* * *

When Roe woke up, she found her wrists and ankles bound together by rope. Elena was sitting up next to her, trying to look brave, but Roe could see the fear in her eyes. Roe's lips pursed into a thin line when she realised that her wrists were slightly sizzling as were her ankles. Looking at her wrists, Roe's eyes darkened, noticing that the rope was completely soaked in Witch-Hazel and Wolfsbane. It was so potent that Roe could smell it.

"Elena, untie me, now."Roe hissed out and Elena jumped, not expecting Roe to be awake, but then remembered that she wasn't Human.

Turning to her, Elena quickly untied her ankles and Roe moaned softly in relief. However, before Elena could get the ropes, that bound her wrists together, off, a familiar face came rushing into the room, sprouting about being dead and that he was going to die. Trevor. Then another familiar person appeared and stopped his pathetic whining. Rose-Marie. Roe and Elena watched them and the Human Doppelganger realised that they were scared beyond belief.

"You're scared."Elena stated and Roe rolled her eyes.

"Really, and here I thought they were excited."Roe spoke up and watched in pleasure as Trevor went as rigid as a log while Rose-Marie looked at her with wide eyes."Hello Trevor, Rose-Marie."Roe said, standing up and looked at them with a dead look in her eyes."I'm guessing you brought me here for a reason?"

"You know _he_ needs and wants the Doppelganger, Roe."Rose stated and Roe's eyes narrowed."And you haven't gone and told _him_, so I decided to get someone to get in contact with _him_."

Elena looked between them, eyes wide."Why are you calling Elijah 'Him'? You told me about Elijah so why-She's not talking about Elijah. She's talking about someone else."Roe cut Elena off.

"Another Original? How do you know them? Did you know that I was a Doppelganger?"Elena asked, looking at Roe for answers.

Roe turned to look at Elena, frowning and looking as if she didn't want to talk about the Originals. While Elena tried to pry information out of Roe, Rose left the room, telling Trevor to watch them. Roe held up her hands for Elena to untie. Elena pursed her lips before sighing in defeat, knowing that Roe wouldn't tell her anything. After she untied Roe's bound hands, she stood up and started pacing on the spot while Roe rubbed her wrists.

Roe's head suddenly snapped up and Elena stopped pacing, having noticed that Roe was looking at something behind her. Turning, the Human Doppelganger caught sight of two men. One was looking at her with his eyes narrowed, but Elena realised that he was slightly shocked, while the other man was looking past her, a disapproving look on his face. Roe inwardly rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the starstruck expression on Elijah's face before wincing at the look on Dasan's face. Roe could do nothing but watch as Elijah Vamp-Sped and leaned towards Elena's, who was so terrified that Roe could see that she was shaking, neck and breathed her scent in before sharply pulling away and stared over Elena's shoulder.

"Human."Elijah breathed out."It's impossible."Roe tensed up when Elijah locked his dark hazel brown eyes on her chocolate caramel brown eyes."Hello there, _Rozene_."Elijah practically purred out Roe's name, causing the only female Immortal to shudder.  



	4. Little Bit Of Info On Roe's Siblings

"Elijah...Big Brother."Elena looked between Roe, Elijah, and Dan with wide eyes as Roe stood up next to Elena.

"Rozene, it's been a long time."Dan said as he walked down the stairs."I never thought I'd see the day you'd willing stand this close to a Doppelganger."

"Not long enough, Dasan."Roe said, glaring at Dan."As for her, an old friend called and asked me to...."Roe trailed off, pursing her lips."protect her."With that said, Roe's eyes turned pure white to the point where she looked possesed and a mist formed around them.

"_**ROZENE!**_"Dan yelled, know that she was somewhere in the mist with the Human Doppelganger.

"You never believe me."Roe's voice echoed around them."You didn't believe me about our Siblings being alive, Dan. About Koda lying to you and Elijah.... Like I said, an old friend asked to protect the Doppelganger, and will, even if I have to protect her from you two."Roe stated and flicked her wrists and heard rather saw their necks get snapped.

Roe's eyes returned to normal and Elena looked around, realising that she was no longer downstairs but at the top of the stairs, looking down at Elijah's and Dan's bodies. The Air Elemental turned her attention to Trevor and Rose, who were looking from her to the two currently dead Immortals with fear in their eyes. Roe wanted to desperately kill Trevor but she knew that it would only be a matter of time before Elijah got his hands on Trevor and Rose again.

"Go."The two Vampires turned to look at her."Get out of here and if I find out that you somehow told _him_, it won't just be Elijah, Dan, and _him_ looking for you. Leave, now!"Roe barked out and watched as they Vamp-Sped away."Let's go."Roe said, taking Elena's wrist in hers.

"Wait, we're just going to leave them like this? You call him your Brother."Elena gestured to Dan's body.

"And I don't care, Elena. Dasan and I haven't been on great terms for nearly fifty years. Let's go."Roe gritted out and started dragging the Doppelganger away."Besides, what do you want to do? Kill them? If I can't be killed, do you really think Elijah and Dasan can be killed?"Elena, who had gone to argue, shut her mouth and glanced at two 'dead' males over the railing before allowing shorter girl to drag her away.

"You never told me you had Siblings."Elena stated after they got out of the house and started walking towards the road. Elena pulled her wrist out of Roe's grip and started to walk next to her.

"You never asked."Roe sighed at the curious look Elena threw her way."I have four Siblings. Two Big Brothers, an Older Sister, and a Baby Sister. My oldest Brother, who you just briefly met, is Dasan or as he likes to be called Dan nowadays. His main Elemental is Fire. Then there's Dakotah or as many people know him as Koda. He won't hesitate to kill you if you piss him off, he's the second oldest and he's plain evil."Elena raised an eyebrow in shock."I've told you about Elementals, right?"

"Yeah, you said that Elementals mainly have control over one or two Elementals."Elena said hesitantly."Your main is Air and you sometimes use the Element called Light?"

"That's right."Roe nodded, happy that Elena actually listened and remembered what Roe had been telling her, Bonnie, and Caroline."Koda's Element Lightning but he can use the Darkness Element. It's dangerous and that's why I call him evil. Darkness twists one's mind and they tend to lose it." 

"Oh... and what about your Sisters?"

"Tayanita or as she likes to be called Tiana. Her main Element is Water and let tell you Elena, just because her Element is one of calmest Elements doesn't mean that she's nice. She can be a real bitch to those that piss her off... She kind of holds a grudge against Katherine because, well, we knew Katherine when she was Human and she hung around Elijah a lot."

"Did Tiana like Elijah?"Elena asked curiously as they walked down the road.

Roe chuckled, amused."No, she and Elijah were reading buddies and for a long time, she had been trying to get me and Elijah together."

"You and Elijah!?!"Elena exclaimed, eyes wide.

Roe shrugged lightly."And finally there's my Baby Sister,"Roe said, changing the subject back to her Siblings before Elena could start asking questions."Aiyana or as everyone calls her Ana. She's reckless and she doesn't listen to anyone but Koda. She's loyal to a fault and won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to harm Koda."

"What happened to them?"Roe blinked and looked up at Elena with a raised eyebrow."I mean, you said something about not believing that your Siblings were alive? But you cant be killed so...."Elena trailed off, unsure of how to ask her question.

"The thing with us Immortals, we can't be killed by normal standards but there is something that can temporary kill us. There are these Daggers that can harm my Siblings and I. The only one not affected by these Daggers is Koda because he uses a lot of the Darkness. In a way, it keeps him safe from those nasty things...."Roe shrugged as she came to a stop, causing Elena to also pause and look at her, worried."You're late!"Roe yelled and Elena jumped before quickly turning to see who Roe was talking to and saw a familiar car coming to a stop in front of them and Stefan got out, Vamp-Speeding towards Elena and brought her into a hug.

"Are you alright!?!"Stefan asked as Damon rushed over to them, looking Elena over from within Stefan's arms.

"I'm ok, thanks for being concerned, old friend."Roe snapped, sneering at Stefan who quickly looked over at her, raising in eyebrow in silent question and she scoffed before walking over to the passenger's side of the car and got in, slamming the door shut."Come on, let's go before my Brother and his friend wake up from their little nap and kill you two and kidnap Elena and I!"At the mention of Elijah and Dasan waking up, Elena got out of Stefan's arms and darted over to the car, climbing over the back seat with Stefan right behind her while Damon got in the drivers seat. The Salvatores looked at Roe in confusion but she didn't say anything."Just drive. Now."

Damon scowled and went to say something but Elena cut in."Damon, we're tired and I promise, we'll explain everything tomorrow. Just please, can you take us back to the Lockwod Esate, Roe left her car there."Elena pleaded and Damon, having his usual bleeding heart out on display for Elena, and only Elena, did as she asked.


End file.
